Chanceless
by Bakufun
Summary: Nur ne kurze Shounen Ai Fanfic aus der Sicht von Goten, die mal aus einer Spontanen Idee entstanden ist. Gibts sonst nicht so sehr viel zu zu sagen ^^' aber ich würd mich über Kommentare freuen.


Chanceless  
  
"Ich hab dir schon immer gesagt, du sollst dich noch nicht mit Mädchen treffen. Du bist noch viel zu jung für sowas. Wenn dein Bruder in deinem Alter so gewesen wäre, dann wäre niemals ein Wissenschaftler aus ihm geworden."  
  
Die Erinnerung an die schrille Stimme meiner Mutter. Die übertriebene Vorsorge, die sie mir entgegenbrachte, mit der sie mich eher zum Gespött der Klasse machte, als mir zu helfen.  
  
Es machte mich wütend und auch wenn ich sie nicht dafür hassen konnte, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mir einen wichtigen Teil meines Lebens vorenthielt. Ich wollte auch eine Freundin haben - wenn man bedachte, dass mein Bruder bereits verheiratet war, ich eine kleine Nichte hatte, war das nur mehr als verständlich -, doch alles was ich tun konnte, ohne stundenlang um Erlaubnis zu betteln, war lernen oder trainieren.  
  
Kampfsport, die völlige Beherrschung der inneren Kräfte, das war es worauf mein Vater wert legte. Als Halb-Saiya-jin war ich fähig stärker zu sein als er, doch auch wenn ich mir früher genau dies als Ziel gesetzt hatte, schien es im Moment eher nebensächlich. Mein Soziales Leben stand nunmal an erster Stelle, das mussten sie doch verstehen....  
  
*  
  
"GOTEN?! Pennst du oder was? Wenn du dich nicht bald ein bisschen mehr konzentrierst schlag ich dich noch bewusstlos."  
  
Eine raune wohlbekannte Stimme und das wütende aufblitzen von Trunks goldener Kampfaura, gefolgt von einem gezielten Tritt, der mich gegen die Wand des Trainingsraums schmetterte brachten mich und meine Gedanken schlagartig wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.  
  
Erschrocken hob ich, von dem Schlag nicht sonderlich beeindruckt aber auch nicht unberührt den Kopf um meinem besten Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen, obwohl mir schon im nächsten Augenblick klar wurde, dass es nicht sein Fehler war, wenn ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte.  
  
"Man.. was ist denn mit dir los Son Goten. Du kämpfst in letzter Zeit immer schlechter."  
  
Trunks hockte sich, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt vor mich und sah mich verständnislos an.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Problem oder?", knurrte ich, wohl darauf bedacht ihn keine Sekunde anzusehen, denn er wusste immer viel zu schnell was mit mir los war, wenn er es schaffte meine Augen zu deuten (und darin war er besser als jeder andere). Wir kannten uns einfach schon zu lange, waren miteinander aufgewachsen und hatten jeder nur den anderen als gleichaltrigen und außerdem gleich starken Spiel- und Trainingsgefährten gehabt. Das große Problem an der ganzen Sache war, dass Trunks schon immer der Beliebtere, Intelligentere, Attraktivere und sogar Stärkere gewesen war. Außerdem war nur er, mit seinen ständigen Versuchen mir zu 'helfen' wie er sagte, daran Schuld, dass immer nur noch mehr Probleme bekam.  
  
"Son Goten... Ist es so schlimm? Ist deine Mutter immer noch wütend wegen deinem Date?" Vorsichtig legte Trunks mit einem leisen Seufzen die Hand auf meine Schulter, machte dann jedoch Anstalten sich wieder hinzustellen.  
  
"Nicht..", hörte ich mich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung hastig, wenn auch leise sagen.  
  
"Bleibt sitzen Trunks.", flüsterte ich und sah ihm bittend in die stechend blauen Augen, die mich immer noch fixierten.  
  
"Sag mir wenigstens wie deine Mutter das herausbekommen hat. Sie wird doch wohl kaum im Kino herum geschlichen sein und...."  
  
Ich merkte mit Erstaunen wie sich ein wütendes Funkeln in die sonst meist freundlichen Augen meines Freundes schlich als offensichtlich kurz davor war die Schuld auf meine Klassenkameradin zu schieben. Sie zur Schuldigen für den Ärger mit meiner Mutter, meine fehlende Konzentration und meine Traurigkeit zu machen. Zu einer Verräterin.  
  
"Ich hab's ihr selbst gesagt.. ", unterbrach ich schließlich. "Hör zu.. die Sache war eine schlechte Idee.. Sowohl von mir als auch von dir. Du hättest mich nicht allein mit diesem Mädchen in ein Kino schicken sollen. Ich hab dir gleich gesagt dass es schiefgehen wird..."  
  
Um so länger ich sprach um so mehr wurde mir klar, dass Tränen in meinen Augen aufstiegen, doch Trunks schien sie nicht zu bemerken, wie er auch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich von Anfang an nicht hatte ausgehen wollen. Bevor er etwas einwenden konnte, eventuell sogar auf die Idee kam mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich einfach nur schüchtern war und dass ich sicher noch eine Chance bei ihr hatte riß ich mich noch einmal zusammen und stellte klar, was ich hätte schon vor einigen Tagen hätte eindeutig sagen müssen.  
  
"Es war ein totaler Reinfall Trunks... Ich mag Kagami nicht, um nicht zu sagen, dass ich sie abstoßend finde." "Und wo liegt das Problem? Es gibt noch viele andere Mädchen auf der Welt... du wirst schon nicht jungfräulich sterben."  
  
Trunks entfuhr unterdrücktes Lachen über die eigene Bemerkung, die ich eher geschmacklos gefunden hatte, aber so war nun einmal. Er konnte sich meistens nicht vorstellen, dass jemand anders Probleme hatte, die in sein perfektes Weltbild nicht herein passten.  
  
Träge und ohne Aufforderung begann ich also - die Beine angewinkelt an die Wand gelehnt - zu erzählen was an jenem Abend genau geschehen war.  
  
"Ich war fast eine Viertelstunde zu spät gekommen, ob nun absichtlich oder nicht spielte für mich keine Rolle, doch ich kam mir schon komisch vor als ich nun völlig verloren vor den Türen des Kinos stand und kaum noch damit rechnete, dass meine Verabredung auf mich gewartet hatte. Also dachte ich mir, dass ich wohl nach 10 Minuten wieder gehen könnte, merkte mir die aktuelle Uhrzeit und begann damit die Plakate im Kinofenster anzustarren.  
  
Nach einer Weile ist sie dann doch noch aufgetaucht. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet, wie sie verkündete und dementsprechend hatte sie sich auch aufgebrezelt. Du kennst Kagami ja, mit ihren langen roten Haaren - die sie diesmal wirklich kunstvoll aufgesteckt hatte - und ihrer Art sich zu schminken."  
  
"Ja. Sie ist hübsch.", fiel mir Trunks unerwartet ins Wort und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du das nicht findest."  
  
"Doch. Ich finde sie hübsch, aber darum geht es nicht." Ich hatte alle Mühe mich zusammenzureißen, doch ich blieb ruhig und setzte meinen Bericht fort.  
  
"Sie hat mich also mit in einen der Filme gezerrt - irgend so ein Kitsch - beladen mit einer Menge Popcorn und Cola und dann fing sie an zu flirten und von sich zu erzählen."  
  
"Wo liegt das Problem?" Neugierig hob Trunks eine Augenbraue so dass sich eine kleine Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete und seine blauen Augen größer erschienen als sonst.  
  
"Ich fand es langweilig, weißt du. Ihre Familie war mir egal und ich hielt es nicht einmal für nötig sie anzusehen, während sie sprach. Ich hab die gesamte Zeit nachgedacht. Über meine Eltern, meinen Bruder und dich. Ob du es wohl schaffen würdest mich zu fesseln wenn du einfach nur über dich selbst sprachst, wenn DU an ihrer Stelle wärst."  
  
Die Augen meines besten Freundes öffneten sich immer weiter, immer deutlicher konnte man die kleine Falte auf seiner Stirn ausmachen und die hohen Wangenknochen, die sich eigentlich nur von seinem Gesicht abzeichneten wenn er wütend wurde.  
  
"Was habe ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"  
  
"Sie hat auch von dir gesprochen, nach einer Weile. Sie meinte, dass sie nicht verstehen könnte warum ich mit dir befreundet sei. Du seist seltsam. Seltsamer als ich und vor allem meinte sie du würdest dich manchmal mit Jungs treffen. Du weißt was ich meine.... nicht wie du dich mit mir triffst." Ich seufzte leise, spürte wie mein Herz immer schneller schlug. Schneller als es jemals in einem Kampf geschlagen hatte. Wenn ich etwas falsches sagte, wenn es nicht stimmte was Kagami erzählt hatte oder Trunks ein Problem damit hatte, dann würde er wütend werden. Vielleicht würde er nie wieder mit mir sprechen. Der Gedanke seinen besten und einzigen wirklichen Freund zu verlieren machte mich wahnsinnig. So verrückt, dass ich am liebsten heraus gerannt wäre oder aufgewacht aus diesem ganzen, sinnlosen Traum.  
  
Trunks starrte mich immer noch an. Er schien nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte, aber es war klar, dass er ebenfalls Angst hatte. Diese ewig kampfbereiten Augen hatten ihren feurigen Glanz verloren, schienen den Blick auf einen tiefen, einsamen Ozean freizugeben aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.  
  
"Ja...", huschte ein geflüsterter Laut über seine Lippen ohne, dass sie sich auch nur im geringsten zu bewegen schienen. "Manchmal. Tut mir leid, dass ich nie davon gesprochen hab, aber..."  
  
"Schon OK.... Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Es hat mich nur für einen Moment wütend gemacht, dass sie so etwas über dich behauptet hat. Ich hab sie angeschrien und bin auf der Stelle nach hause gegangen, aber irgendwie wurde mir auf dem Rückweg klar, dass ich nicht wirklich wütend war. Ich hatte nur einen Vorwand gesucht um von ihr wegzukommen und das machte mich wütender als alles andere. Ich weiß wirklich nicht ob es sich noch lohnt mit irgendwelchen Mädchen auszugehen... ich werde mich niemals in eines von ihnen verlieben." "Son Goten..." Der ängstliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht meine Freundes nahm an Intensität zu und es machte sich zusätzlich eine schier grenzenlose Besorgtheit bemerkbar. "Natürlich findest du noch eine Freundin. Wenn man dich so reden hört muss man ja glauben du hieltest dich für ein Chancenloses Monster oder die Mädchen für gefühlskalte Ungetüme."  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Sie sind nicht gefühlskalt nur irgendwie langweilig. Allerdings bin ich jetzt davon überzeugt, dass es noch eine Chance gibt. Eine Möglichkeit, die ich vorher völlig außer Betracht gezogen hatte."  
  
Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich hätte darüber nachdenken müssen. Das hatte ich in den vergangenen Tagen schon zur Genüge getan, hatte mich selbst nicht verstanden und selbst nicht daran geglaubt, dass ich wirklich anders sein sollte und nicht nur krankhaft naiv und zu jung für eine Beziehung.  
  
Doch jetzt, wo meine Augen sich nicht mehr von dieser verwirrten und ängstlichen Gestalt losreißen konnten, die vor mir kauerte und nichts mehr von der Stärke auszustrahlen schien, die meiner eigentlich überlegen war, ließ ich nur eine Art Programm ablaufen.  
  
"Trunks. Ich möchte, dass du mich küßt. Nur ein einziges Mal fürs erste und nur bis ich mir sicher sein kann, dass es nicht das ist was ich will, oder eben doch.", sagte ich schnell und bestimmt. Trunks Augen strahlten jetzt völlige Panik aus. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wollte weiter auf mich einreden, mich von meinen 'falschen' Vorstellungen abzubringen, doch ich griff nur seine Hand und richtete ihn auf, so dass er vor mir stand und mich zwangsläufig ansah.  
  
"Küß mich einfach.", wiederholte ich meine Bitte mit der selbe Bestimmtheit und schloß meine Augen.  
  
Nein, ich rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass er es tun würde. Er würde vermutlich einfach so stehen bleiben, vielleicht auch weggehen oder mir sagen, dass alles nur ein abgekarteter Spaß war, den er und Kagami sich ausgedacht hatten.  
  
Erst als ich plötzlich Trunks langsamen Atem spürte, der meine Lippen wie ein heißer Wüstenwind streifte und - wenn auch zögerlich - immer näher kam, kam ich wieder zu Verstand, wusste was ich eigentlich tat und spürte mein Herz, wie es vor Panischer Angst zu explodieren schien.  
  
Erneut dachte ich daran wegzulaufen, doch schon berührte dieses warme, nur leicht feuchte paar Lippen meinen eigenen Mund. Nie zuvor hatte ich etwas ähnliches erlebt, etwas so phantastisches, weit mehr fesselndes als der intensivste Kampf jemals hätte sein können und alles was ich tun brauchte um noch weiter in diesen Gefühlssog hineinzugeraten war den Kuss zu erwidern. Ich war nahe daran alles andere zu vergessen als wir einfach nur so dastanden und uns küssten. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es so schön sein könnte seinen ersten richtigen Kuss zu bekommen. Einen Kuss, der einem wirklich etwas bedeutete, den man von jemandem bekam, den man über alles liebte und das schon seit Jahren. Endlich wurde mir klar wie naiv ich einmal wieder gewesen war, denn ich hätte merken können wie genau ich jede seiner Bewegungen und Gestik kannte, mit welcher Verliebtheit gleichender Faszination ich manchmal beim Kämpfen jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtet hatte und nicht weil ich aufmerksam sein musste, sondern weil ich es genoß wie anmutig und dennoch vernichtend seine Technik war.  
  
Trunks Haare, fliederfarben und weich wie Seide, seine Augen, tief blau und stechend schön, seine Gesichtszügen, seine Stimme, alles hatte ich immer bewundernd und nie auch nur einen Moment daran gedacht, wie sehr ich ihn schon immer geliebt hatte.  
  
"Trunks...",flüsterte ich und öffnete meine Augen wieder um in sein Gesicht zu sehen, das jegliche Angst abgelegt zu haben schien und mich statt dessen voller Zuneigung ansah. Er verstand mich, auch ohne das ich es aussprach, lächelte zärtlich und strich behutsam über meine Wange. "Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete er leise und zog mich dicht an sich. Vermutlich war er schon lange in mich verliebt gewesen, sich dessen völlig bewusst, und ich war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, auch nicht als Kagami über ihn gesprochen hatte. Trunks würde sich in Jungs verlieben, sich zumindest mit ihnen treffen und war ich denn kein Junge? War ich denn nicht mein ganzes Leben in seiner Nähe gewesen und hatte er mir nicht unzählige Male gesagt, dass ich viel zu hübsch wäre um eines der Mädchen aus meiner Klasse zu verdienen und das ich mir nicht den Kopf zerbrechen bräuchte wenn sie meinen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht wurden.  
  
Es hätte alles so schön sein können. So schön wie Liebe von Natur aus war, doch nur ein kurzer Blick zur Tür, die jetzt noch geschlossen war, machte mir klar, dass ich zwar endlich im klaren über meine Gefühlen war, doch das grade dies wohl mein Zukünftiges Leben zu Qual machen würde. Hinter dieser Tür war eine Welt die uns zum größten Teil nicht verstehen würde und an erster Stelle auf der lange Liste derer, die mir klarzumachen versuchen würden, dass die Liebe zu meinem besten Freund ein Irrweg war, würde meine Mutter stehen. Meine Mutter, die sich wie immer Sorgen machen würde, doch nicht um mich, sondern um ihren Ruf, ihr Geld und um die zukünftigen Enkelkindern, die ich ohne Frau wohl niemals haben würde.  
  
"Komm mit..", flüsterte Trunks mir ins Ohr und fasste sanft meine Hand um mit mir den Trainingsraum zu verlassen. Der Krieg hatte begonnen und diesmal standen auf der anderen Seite keine Dämonen oder ausgeflippten Krieger.  
  
*End :P 


End file.
